


Restoration Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [5]
Category: The Restoration Series - Edward Marston
Genre: Background Poly, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Restoration series ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.
Relationships: Christopher Redmayne/Jonathan Bale
Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479362





	1. Morning Handjobs [Christopher/Jonathan]

He wakes up to a warm hand wrapped around his cock, a heavy weight against his back and long hair tickling his neck.

"You are insatiable," he grumbles, smiling to himself.

The hand pauses for a second, its owner obviously considering, and then restarts. He feels more than hears Christopher laugh into his neck, low and fond. "You didn't seem to mind last night."

"No," he admits, still smiling.

"You don't particularly seem to mind this morning, for that matter." Christopher pauses for a moment, presses a kiss right against the spot where he smothered his laugh. He instinctively arches into it. "As far as I recall Sarah ordered you out of the house last night with instructions to enjoy yourself for once. So, what 's wrong with me being just a little insatiable?"

"'Just a little'," he repeats, incredulous, but doesn't fight when Christopher finally grabs his shoulders and rolls him to his back. "If you must be told… it's indulgent. We should be up and about, doing things instead of simply lying here."

"From my point of view we're both doing things _and_ lying here. The perfect combination," Christopher points out, the irrepressible smile on his face turning him from merely handsome into something breathtakingly divine. "And even if we were just lying here… what's wrong with that? What's wrong with taking a moment to appreciate each other, and confirm the glory of creation."

He pauses to consider for half a second, almost summons up a sharp reproof of Christopher 's blasphemy… but no, he's never been able to deny the man when he has such a sincere light in his eyes. He finally allows his smile to burst free, tugs Christopher fully on top of him in the same moment. "I guess I can be convinced of the virtues of indulgence, just this once."

"Just this once." Christopher laughs into his mouth, joyous and free, and finally starts to move his hand again.


	2. Muscles [Christopher/Jonathan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher liked Jonathan's muscles

"I like your muscles," Christopher confides in him one night, when they're lying in bed together with him on top and Christopher's arms looped affectionately around his neck.

"Really?" He asks, feeling comfortable enough to allow some sarcasm to enter his tone, and arches his eyebrow at Christopher's naked body underneath him. "This is quite a surprise."

"I love it when you tease me," Christopher informs him with charming frankness, and lets out the kind of brilliant laugh that always makes his heart go warm in his chest. "Being with somebody so muscular, so much bigger than me... It makes me feel safe, like I'm being protected."

"You don't need protection," he says immediately, leans down to nudge his forehead fondly against Christopher's. "You're incredibly good at pretty much everything you do. I worry for your sometimes, yes, but I'd trust you in any situation."

"You're sweet," Christopher says, giving him an undeniably fond smile. "And I do _know_ that, even if I wouldn't go quite as far as you. It's just... It's nice to pretend, sometimes. I like knowing that you have my back, that you're going to protect me no matter how serious the trouble I get myself into is."

"I guess I can accept that," he says, that warmth rising in his chest again, and leans in for a kiss as Christopher smiles gleefully beneath him.


	3. Unexpected Kisses (Christopher/Jonathan)

"Uh," Christopher said, and flushed a far too distracting shade of red. "I didn't mean to do that."

He considered saying: you didn't mean to kiss me? You didn't mean to throw your arms around my neck and stick your tongue down my throat? You didn't mean to press our bodies so firmly together that I'll be waking up hard for weeks at the memory of it?

He considered saying: maybe you didn't mean to do it, but you've been wanting to do it for a while. Months, maybe even years. I may not be as smart as you, very few people are as smart as you, but I've still seen the way you watch me.

He considered saying: It's alright that you've been watching me, because I've been watching you too. It's alright that you kissed me, because I've been wanting to kiss you too. I know that I'm married, I know that it's illegal, I know that I'd destroy everything about my life if I gave in to this draw between us. I don't care, I just want you.

...He didn't. Instead he just cleared his throat, and forced himself to take a step back. "That's alright, sir. We almost died. Emotions are expected to run high in that kind of situation."

"It- It won't happen again," Christopher said miserably, looking like he was spitting out every single word. "I promise. It was the mistake of a moment, and I will keep a far better hold on myself in the future."

He considered, he _wanted_ to, saying: Christopher, please-

"I'm sure it won't, sir," he said instead, feeling like crying as he did so, and took another sharp step away. "Now, let's get back to the case. I'm sure the trail hasn't gone cold yet."


End file.
